Don't Come Close
by GirlGoneGamer
Summary: Believing that the attack is not over, Yukie now suffers depression after she wasn't able to save her daughter from being kiddnaped and her's and Baron's unborn child. (AU to Double Down! Co-written with xXBalorBabeXx!)


The impatient tapping of Amanda's painted nails in Essie's Playing Koi against the kitchen table was only heard in Yukie's mind as her smokey grey eyes moved around before looking at Luna playing in Finn's arms and Baron eating his breakfast that his fiancee made for him and the others.

Yukie looked down at her breakfast plate as she'd partially already ate her eggs, bacon and chopped fruit before lifting up her pumpkin spice coffee.

Quietly taking another sip, Yukie's eyes stayed still while looking at Amanda's painted nails.

"Hey, where did you go? Snap out of it!" Amanda called out while her voice echoed in her mind, as Yukie blinked her eyes a few times, before the returning sounds of Luna's babbling along with Finn's laughter and Baron eating came back. "Were you listening to me, Yang?" She questioned.

"Uh… sure." Yukie answered, before looking back down at her breakfast plate.

"You know you've been spacing out recently. Is everything alright? Corbin, are you listening?" Finn questioned, before Baron looked up at him still having food in his mouth.

"I was... But seriously, Doll. Are you alright? I've known that you've stayed up all night, but you need your rest. That's what the police and doctor told you." Baron explained, after wiping his mouth.

"Yeah, you're right. I haven't gotten enough sleep last night since I've came home from the hospital a few days back." Yukie explained, before looking down at her bandaged chest. "I need a few minutes alone." She said, before heading upstairs to the master bedroom until her eyes widened in shock to see that the sheets were covered in blood and the nightstand drawer wide open on Baron's side of the bed.

" _No! Stop! Please don't kill me! Have mercy!"_

Yukie shook her head before seeing that the bedroom was left like it was with Baron's and Yukie's pajamas left on the bed along with a few of Luna's toys.

Removing the toys and night clothes from the bed, Yukie lay down before covering herself as she closed her eyes.

 _'Why? Why did it have to happen to me? And to Luna?... And to our unborn baby that Baron and I will never get to know?'_ Yukie thought, before tears came out the corner of her eyes while her eyes stayed shut.

" _Yukie, there is someone that I would to meet." Sumire responded, before 10 year old Yukie came down the stairs to see an older man who happened to have the same match color hair as her. "Yukie, this is Tajiri. Your real father." She introduced, before Yukie looked at the older man with her big grey eyes._

" _It's been so long since I have see you,Yukie. You were just a small baby the last time I saw you back in Osaka." Tajiri responded, as he stood in front of Yukie to her height, before he touched his daughter's cheek._

 _Yukie knew that this was her father, the one she'd believed that was different from Hiro. Her first response was to hug him, but it only lasted for a few seconds until the front door slammed open, surprising Sumire, Yukie and Tajiri._

" _Who is this man?! Is this the bastard that you've slept while we were married?!" Hiro questioned angrily, as Tajiri had Yukie behind him._

" _Please Daddy, no!" Yukie cried, gripping onto Tajiri's left hand._

" _Be quiet you! Security!" Hiro retorted, before pointing towards Tajiri and Yukie. "Get him out of here and I'll deal with this one." He explained, after the guards grabbed onto Tajiri as he was fighting to escape and Hiro grab onto Yukie's arm._

" _No, Daddy! Let go!" Yukie cried as Hiro lifted her up by in the air by her left arm, as everyone heard the sickening sound of her arm popping out of her socket..._

She felt someone touching her forehead as her smokey grey eyes widened in shock.

"No, get off of me! Baron! Baron, help me!" Yukie cried with her eyes closed, as Baron felt his fiancee's Essie's Mint Candy Apple nails scratching against his face, neck and tattooed arm, before he finally got a hold of both her wrists to make her stop.

Tears were running down her face as Yukie finally open her eyes to see Baron, causing her to cry uncontrollably.

"It's alright, Doll. I'm here, Yukie, stop crying." Baron responded, as he held his fiancee in his arms with his chin resting on top of Yukie's teal and black ombre style hair.

"I… I'm so sorry." Yukie cried softly, while her left hand gripped onto Baron's arm and having her face buried into his black shirt, hearing his heartbeat.

Back in the living room, Amanda and Finn were keeping an eye on Luna as she decided to crawl around on the floor after escaping her godfather's arms at the kitchen table.

"I'm worried…" Amanda responded quietly.

"Me too…" Finn replied as he lightly rubbed Amanda's growing belly and felt Liam's tiny feet hit his right hand.

"Ah da!" Luna babbled before teething on the TV remote.

"Not safe to teeth on, Luna Bear." Amanda replied before she gently took the remote and Luna curled herself up on Amanda's lap, her tiny hands resting on her aunt's right wrist.

Luna pointed to Amanda's stomach before Liam kicked where her finger was, surprising her.

"Baby?" Luna managed to say.

"Cousin." Amanda replied, which made Yukie smile slightly once she finally returned… before turning on her PlayStation 2.

"She's really out of it." Baron responded, after walking back towards the table.

' _I know how that feels but under different circumstances.'_ Amanda thought.

She didn't like to remember… but she knew about depression.


End file.
